


Recognition

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-18
Updated: 2008-05-18
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Recognition

Title: Recognition  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Character(s): Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's challenge: #110: The Five Senses: Taste, and for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge 027: Volcano.  
Warning(s): Chan implied, sort of.  
A/N: Harry's tastebuds get a workout.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Recognition

~

Snape swept into the classroom. “Attention!” he snapped. “Today is your Potions practical. On the parchment before you is a list of ingredients. Brew the potion indicated, and by the end of this session you must identify your potion. Begin.”

“We’re fucked,” Ron muttered.

Harry sighed, nodding.

As Snape walked by, his robes touched Harry’s arm. Harry jerked, knocking several ingredients into his cauldron. It bubbled over, spewing like a volcano. Snape smirked, triumphant. “Detention, Potter!” he purred.

Harry, covered in fluid, licked his lips, immediately recognizing the taste of Snape’s favourite lubricant. _Detention should be fun. Apparently, Ron’s right!_

~


End file.
